Kakashi's Special Day
by Baxter54132
Summary: I'm bad at writing summaries. This story was unnoficially beta-read by Nee0san. It is a very special day in Konoha. A very special day for Kakashi that is... k just to be safe


This one-shot is dedicated to my friend Nee0san. She gave me the idea for this fic.

This fic was based off a fan-art drawn by Avatarmirai and Kursunada at deviantART.

You can look at this picture through a link on my homepage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night before…_

A ninja with white hair kneels before a busty woman looking very tired. "Mission success," announces Kakashi, with his head still bowed.

Tsunade looks around the room warily half expecting a certain knucklehead Ninja to jump out at her. "Did you send your squad to bed already?"

Kakashi nods, "yes they were all exhausted so I said I would report in for us all."

Tsunade sits down at her desk with a sigh and puts her head between her hands. She motions to Kakashi to stand up. "You should go you,r team worked hard and you need a good nights rest."

Kakashi stands hastily and nods. "Hai." He turns and exits the Hokage's office and sets his sights home where a comfy bed awaits him…….

_The day of…_

Kakashi cracks one eye open and looks around. Noting that everything is normal he slides out of bed and heads to take a shower. After his nice steamy shower he heads downstairs for a nice relaxing breakfast before training.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto shouts as he jumps through an open window in Kakashi's house.

Kakashi glances up. "Oh Naruto its you, why are you here so early."

Naruto puts a hand behind his head embarrassingly, "well you see Kakashi-Sensei Sasuke and Sakura said not to say happy birthday to you but I couldn't help myself and wanted to be the first to say it.!"

Naruto blinks after realizing what he just said and clamps a hand over his mouth.

Kakashi turns back to his breakfast of pop tarts (A/N: I like the cinnamon kind) as he talks to Naruto. "Its okay Naruto I thought you guys might have something for me planned anyway. In fact telling me was a good thing. You wouldn't want me to have a heart-attack from shock would you?"

Naruto perks up almost immediately from the praise. "Oh no Kakashi-Sensei that would be bad…. Anyway I have to go training starts soon."

Kakashi waves at the running away figure before he grabs hi Icha Icha book and heads out the door over to the memorial rock.

About a half an hour later he decides he is late enough and makes his way towards the training ground.

Sakura greets him with her usual yelling. "where have you been, you are a half of an hour late!"

Kakashi puts his hands up defensivly in front of himself before he answers. "Well you see I saw this dog just wandering aro…."

Naruto cuts him off with yells louder than Sakura's. "Does it really take you this long to eat a pop tart??"

Kakashi shrugs. "Sure, why don't we go with that.."

Sasuke stands up from the tree he was leaning against and walks over. "Hn, can't we just get started."

Sakura turns to Sasuke eagerly, "of course Sasuke-kun… Oh I know how about we spar today.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I want to train alone to day Sakura, maybe later." With that said, Sasuke turns and heads over to the trees."

Naruto sees the dejected look on Sakura's face and tries to be helpful. "You can train with me and Kakashi-Sensei if you want Sakura."

Sakura sighs. "That's okay Naruto I'll think I'll train alone."

Kakashi looks at Naruto's dejected face. If only Sakura could see this every time she was mean or turned him down. " Come on Naruto lets train…."

Naruto jumps up and claps his hands together., "All right Kakashi-Sensei but I'm going to win this time."

Kakashi chuckles, "we will see soon, won't we Naruto."

Naruto nods his excitement and they begin to spar.

_That night after hours of training..._

Kakashi turns around the corner to head back to his house when he is suddenly blindfolded and gagged.

A voice that Kakashi immediately recognizes as Sasukes whispers in his ear. "if you struggle or try to get out weird things will happen so don't even try."

Kakashi just goes along with it. After about a mile of walking he is sat into a chair and his blindfold is taken off.

"Surprise," everyone yells in a very odd chorus.

Kakashi unties his gag and tosses it onto the ground they he turns his attention back to the horde of Ninja standing in front of him. "Thanks guys, I had no idea you planned a party for me."

Naruto seems to shrink a little in that moment. Just enough so he is hard to see in a crowd.

Kakashi looks around at the huge room they rented and the dj station all set up and ready to go.

Kiba steps up to it and turns it on. A loud screechy noise is heard suddenly and quickly

Jiraiya sighs and steps up to Kiba who gratefully scoots away as Jiraiya gets the system to stop screeching and play music.

Naruto slides out of the crown and brings back a huge cake with many, many candles on it. If Kakashi were to count there would be 550 candles in total.

"Hey everyone," shouts Naruto, "come get some cake but first Kakashi needs to blow out the candles."

Kakashi shakes his head and takes a step back, "Naruto that is insane, I can't blow out all of those candles."

Suddenly Sasuke is at his side. "Do it," he orders, "or else."

Sakura steps to the other side of him. "After that you get to eat all of the leftovers."

Naruto wheels the cake over so it is right in front of Kakashi. "Dig in," he says cheerfully.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and blows. A single candle flickers.

Naruto plucks out some candles and jams them in on the other side.

Sakura laughs nervously and cuts a huge (A/N smallish compared to the whole cake) slice of cake and lays it on a different plate for other people to eat.

Kakashi laughs just as nervously and tries to blow out the candles again. This time three or four flicker out but many are still to go.

_3 hours later_

Kakashi huffs and puffs and blows out the last candle. He sighs in relief and starts to head for the door.

"Oh no," warns Sakura, "even though we are the only four left you have to eat all of the rest of the cake now."

Kakashi visibly sweat-drops as he tries to get them to change their minds. "I-I'm on a diet," he argues weakly.

Sakura looks up, angry, "you will eat this cake whether you like it or not because if we give it to Naruto he will get sluggish and weak."

Sasuke sighs to him self, 'I came all the way back for this???'

Naruto tears up a little and sniffles, "Sakura-chan, you actually care. "

Sasuke glares at Naruto, "actually dope she just wants missions to go well and if you are slow the whole team will be slowed or the mission will be failed completely."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

Sakura holds up her fists threateningly, "Enough!!" she shouts. She turns back to Kakashi and says in a voice that sounds like it was dipped in honey. "Eat the cake please Kakashi."

"But…But… I told you I'm on a diet…." Kakashi whispers as quietly as possible

"Kakashi-sensei…. You WILL eat your birthday cake, whether you like it or not…"Sakura yells grabbing a fork with some of the cake on it and grabs Kakashi's jacket, ready to force it down his throat.

"Dattebayo!!!!" Naruto yells in agreement.

Kakashi sighs and brings the first bite to his mouth and chews carefully.

"It is good," Kakashi admits through his mouthful of food……..

_The next morning around 3-ish..._

Kakashi sticks the last mouthful into his mouth and collapses. "I think I have a stomach ache," he complains.

Sakura grabs Naruto and Sasuke and starts to drag them out of the room. "See you at training Kakashi-Sensei." She pauses for a minute. "Oh yea and I almost forgot…. Happy Birthday!"

After the three kids leave Kakashi drags himself home for a nice long nap.

As he settles down in bed he thinks about how crazy his party was and how he will never let his squad throw him one ever again.

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you all think? I want your reviews.

Do I have to beg. Fine I will.

gets on knees and gives puppy-dog eyes. Please please please give me a review.

Once again this one-shot is dedicated to Nee0san. So you should all check out her stories!!

R and R


End file.
